


You need to cool down

by Thelandthatfoughtforliberty (Maaike)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Fluff and Smut, Fun, M/M, Sex, illegal activities at night, sex in a pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaike/pseuds/Thelandthatfoughtforliberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the hottest night of the year and 5 of Les Amis were unable to go to sleep<br/>So what do you do next?<br/>Go for a swim!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need to cool down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!  
> Just a one-shot I had in mind this morning and what I am now writing.  
> Have fun!! Basically just fluff (and smut)

‘’ You know it is almost 3 a.m., right?’’ 

Courfeyrac, Jehan, Combeferre, Grantaire and Enjolras are strolling down the street, the air too thick with heat to actually go to sleep. So when Combeferre went to the kitchen and saw the two couples already sitting there at midnight, he suggested they went out to cool down a bit. They just walked down the street, chatting among each other and trying to ignore the heat. It must be the hottest night of the year, the air fuggy and everyone sweating in their beds. No one even notices the five boys passing by, laughing and joking with each other. 

Enjolras looks up at the given rhetorical question by Jehan and shrugs.

‘’ You want to go back and try to sleep?’’

‘’ I can’t. It’s just way too hot.’’

‘’ Well,’’ Courfeyrac interjects, ‘’ maybe you’re the hot one.’’

‘’ Oh god, stop the flirting, Casanova.’’

‘’ You do the same at Enjolras, R!’’

Enjolras blushes deep red and tugs at Grantaire’s hand. ‘’ Don’t answer,’’ he whispers and Grantaire just laughs, but says nothing. 

They keep on walking, enjoying the night and the bright stars that are illuminating the streets, street lights are rare in the rich neighborhood. Just right there, Grantaire notices something in the corner of his eye. Without a second thought, he turns around and goes investigating, Enjolras dragging with him.

‘’ R? What are you doing?’’ the blond man asks, but Grantaire shushes him and peeks around the corner.

‘’ Grantaire, what on earth are you doing?’’ Combeferre also noticed the absence of the duo and went looking for them.

‘’ Just shut up, I thought I saw something.’’ 

Courfeyrac studies the dark-haired man for a minute, then laughs quietly.

‘’ You know, you are pretty scary when you are sober.’’ 

At once, everyone looks at Courfeyrac. ‘’ What, I mean, come on. It is just so obvious. He hasn’t been drinking in the kitchen, because Jehan and I were there first and I didn’t see him drinking last night. Well, he could have been drinking, I wasn’t paying attention, but to me it seems like – Why are you all staring at me like that?’’ 

Enjolras is the first to get a grip on himself and shakes his head. He is already opening his mouth to answer, but Grantaire beats him to it.

‘’ Because you are so dense, Courf!’’ The smaller man is actually really angry and shooting daggers at Courfeyrac. ‘’ I haven’t been drinking for over a month, and only now you notice? I’ve been struggling for a month with this, trying to stay sober and succeeding, but you never saw? Do you actually care, because to me it seems like you don’t.’’ 

Grantaire is breathing heavily, his nostrils wide and his eyes ablaze. Stupid fucking Courfeyrac! He thought that he just left him alone in this, just let him cope with it without trying to help when it was hard, to give Grantaire the chance to do it. But all this time, he was oblivious to everything!

‘’ I… But… I…’’

‘’ Come on, Courf. Did you really not know?’’ Combeferre looks only a little bit angry, mostly he is concerned. ‘’ His hands are shaking the whole time; he is quiet and doesn’t go out with us anymore. Surely you couldn’t have missed such big signs?’’ 

Courfeyrac is dumbstruck. He remembers now, the times Grantaire knocked over something and was so angry with himself. Only when Enjolras took the shaking hands in his own and looked right at the cynic, Grantaire would relax a bit. He was drawing more, arguing less and just calmed down a bit. Courfeyrac never thought anything of it, Grantaire is angry at himself at more times and the calm part was surely Grantaire growing up and leaving the childish behavior behind. But how could he have missed Grantaire stop going out? Well… There is one answer. The little poet next to him, who took up all of his attention. Only now Courfeyrac sees, and he can punch himself for being so oblivious. 

‘’ Shit… I… I’m sorry…’’ he whispers and keeps his eyes at his feet. How could he have been so stupid.

‘’ Courf, it is not so bad. You just didn’t see it.’’

‘’ Oh come on, Jehan. Everyone saw. Even Musichetta, and she doesn’t even know me that well.’’ 

‘’ R… I…’’

‘’ What, Courfeyrac?’’ Grantaire spits and feels a hand on his arm, holding him back. He didn’t even know he was leaning forward and he looks up at Enjolras. The blond man has quite a few inches in advantage and using it right now to tower over Grantaire and holding him back.

‘’ I’m really sorry. I… I have no explanation to this. I mean, sure, I’ve been busy at college and everything and was so tired, but I just can’t understand how I didn’t see this… A month… I’m an idiot.’’

Grantaire takes a step forward, but is again stopped by Enjolras. Only when the blond man sees the tranquility in those blazing blue eyes, he lets Grantaire go. The dark-haired man steps in front of Courfeyrac and tilts his head a tiny bit. Courfeyrac himself is shrinking a bit, bracing himself for the punch that he is sure is about to come.

‘’ I’m glad you see so for yourself. Someone has to be the last to notice, I guess.’’ 

Grantaire smiles lightly and then throws his arms around Courfeyrac, making the man tense up with surprise, but hugging the cynic back only seconds later and laughing softly. Grantaire smiles too and pulls back, where after he hits Courfeyrac on the back of his head. Hard.

‘’ Don’t ever be so oblivious again, or I will kill you.’’ 

Courfeyrac quickly puts up his hands.

‘’ Cross my heart and hope to die.’’

‘’ Naah, don’t die,’’ Jehan interjects and laughs, the sound tinkling in the air.

‘’ Fine,’’ Grantaire says. ‘’ You can make it up to me.’’

‘’ How?’’ 

The dark-haired cynic smirks and points behind him.

‘’ Fancy a swim?’’

 

‘’ Grantaire, we can’t do this,’’ Enjolras hisses while they climb over the wall of the public pool. 

‘’ And why not?’’

‘’ It’s illegal.’’ 

‘’ Ah come on, Apollo. That never stopped you before.’’

‘’ When it was about rallies,’’ Enjolras snaps and stays on the wall.

‘’ Enjolras, get down here,’’ Courfeyrac warns and looks around. Grantaire is already next to him, as are Jehan and Combeferre.

‘’ No way.’’

‘’ Enjolras, I’ve been here swimming for dozens of times. No one is here.’’ Grantaire’s eyes enlarge immediately. He shouldn’t have said that.

‘’ You what?!’’ 

All of a sudden, Enjolras is on the ground and glaring at Grantaire, who pales slightly. He scratches his head and looks a bit sheepish.

‘’ Years ago it began. When it was hot, Courf and I went swimming here in the middle of the night. We found that they lock the place, but there are no installed cameras or such. Probably because they don’t expect the rich people living here to sneak in here, as they have their own pools. So every time we can’t sleep, we go here to get some coolness. So… Yeah…’’

Enjolras pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales. 

‘’ Fine than.’’

Grantaire grins broadly and pushes Jehan in the water immediately. The small poet goes down with a scream and Courfeyrac dives after him. Combeferre just goes sitting on the edge, his shoes, jacket and all the other stuff already abandoned on the bench behind him. Only Grantaire and Enjolras are still standing on the edge.

Grantaire hesitantly reaches his hand out and his index finger curls around Enjolras’. The boy looks down and grabs Grantaire’s hand as a whole, braiding their fingers together. In sync they jump together in the water, keeping their hands entangled. They come up laughing and Courfeyrac is just pulling Combeferre down, head first. Jehan leans against the edge and is pulling at his wet braid. Grantaire laughs a little louder and pulls Enjolras down. 

Soon, Enjolras drags Combeferre with him and a big water fight has started, the five friends trying to pull each other down, but are just condemning themselves to the same faith. After a while, they are all out of breath and Grantaire gets out of the water, motioning at Enjolras to follow him. 

Quietly, they creep through the dark, until Grantaire finds the deep pool he was looking for, at the edge of the park. It has three diving boards, so it must be pretty deep. Grantaire smirks and kisses Enjolras deeply, tumbling them both in the pool, but not ever stopping. Enjolras opens his eyes, but in the dark water he can barely see the shadow of Grantaire. Only the black, but the dark curls are brushing his forehead and he can feel their tongues playing a game.

Eventually, they have to draw breath, seeing as they are both beginning to see stars. But only then, Enjolras notices the hardness that is Grantaire against his thigh and a light smile forms on his face.

‘’ Here?’’ he asks, his voice hoarse and Grantaire feels even more blood going south. 

‘’ Hell yes,’’ the dark-haired boy whispers back and pushes his hips against Enjolras’, feeling his arousal and smirking.

Soon they are both panting and Enjolras tugs at Grantaire’s boxers. They both abandoned their clothes long ago, during the water fight with the others. So now they are just skin to skin, with only their boxers as a veil. 

Grantaire gasps when Enjolras slides one finger in his hole and moans, only it to be silenced by Enjolras’ mouth. A second finger soon follows and Grantaire dips underwater, his legs aren’t capable of keeping him up. Enjolras quickly grasps him and pushes him against the brink, his own feet standing on the small ridge and keeping Grantaire locked between his thighs. His fingers are back, this time followed by a third and Grantaire is moaning and growling, hitching his hips at Enjolras’ hand. His own hands are hovering over Enjolras’ wet skin and slowly going down. 

‘’ Please… Enjolras…’’ he begs, hoping for release. His legs are weak and he needs Enjolras to keep him upright. The blond man smiles and changing the position, so that Grantaire’s legs are wrapped around his torso and he has a clear entry. Grantaire tries not to scream when he feels Enjolras inside him, without a condom and without any lube, but bites in Enjolras’ shoulder instead. The blond man hisses, but keeps going.

Once he is all in, Enjolras slowly starts moving and the feeling is extraordinary. The water all around him makes everything go fuzzy and he doesn’t even remember where Grantaire starts, he just keep thrusting deeper and deeper. His right hand finds his way blindly down and wraps himself around Grantaire’s cock, rubbing it up and down en timing their orgasms. 

‘’ Oh god, Enj… I’m gonna come… I…’’

‘’ Let it out, R,’’ Enjolras growls, barely containing himself and he feels Grantaire shuddering before him, his release staining the pool water and clenching himself around Enjolras. His orgasm follows suit and he collapses against Grantaire, his legs shaking, even if he feels a lot more weightless. Panting, they are trying to get a grip on themselves, before they see the white cum floating in the water and started laughing.

‘’ Oh god,’’ Grantaire manages to say, pulling up his underpants and climbing out of the pool. The white stains will still be visible in the morning and Enjolras feels himself going red, thinking about the reactions of the pool cleaner. 

‘’ Come on, let’s find the others, it is getting light soon.’’ Grantaire tugs at Enjolras’ hand and they hurry themselves towards their clothes, where they find a Combeferre sitting with crossed arms and a blushing Courfeyrac and Jehan. Only a look between the two couples is enough to burst into laughter and for Combeferre to hide his face in his hands.

‘’ Why did I come with you? Just dress and let’s go.’’ 

They are all dressed again in their wet clothes and climbing over the wall again, when they hear a voice.

‘’ Hey! You there! Stop right there!’’ 

Courfeyrac and Combeferre are the only ones still on the side of the pool and look at each other. 

‘’ RUN!’’ they scream and jump over the wall, sprinting after the others through the streets, heading back towards the house. They can’t hear anyone following them, so a few blocks away they stop to catch their breath. 

Jehan is the first to start laughing again and collapses on the ground, his breath still heavy because of the running. Grantaire follows suit and lays down, his head on the street and staring at the stars, who are not visible enough for a bright night.

And Grantaire’s thoughts were right, as the first drop of rain begins to fall. The stuffiness is out of the air and the heaven is crying with laughter, at least that is how Grantaire sees his. The five stumble back to the shared house and crash into their beds, a smile still on their faces and a promise to make this a habit.


End file.
